


I Never Knew You, Until I Met You

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Mention of Blood Quill, Protective Percy Weasley, Rare Pairings, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Triwizard Tournament, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry would have never expected his life to end up the way that it did. But he never regretted it once. Because Percy was by his side and that was something he didn't think he could live without.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 307
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	I Never Knew You, Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was written for the Rare Pair Bingo Fest. The prompt was: Character A thinks they're straight. And then they meet Character B, who throws their entire worldview into question. Obviously I chose Character A to be Harry, and Character B to be Percy.
> 
> I thought this may be a two-shot. But I'm glad I could keep it at a one-shot, least while I'm writing these fics for this Fest. 
> 
> Because of the maintenance that has been done. I had to switch to gmail because Yahoo is being a pain... And had where Gmail forwards to Yahoo... hopefully that way I can still get notifications from you all in Yahoo still. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

****

**I Never Knew You, Until I Met You**

Harry couldn't believe how his previous years had led him to this moment. Yet here he was... If you had told him years ago, he would never have believed you. And yet here he was reflecting back.

He could still feel the pain radiating from his hand. The cursed words reflected back in red and Harry was starting to hate them. The words, _'I must not tell lies'_ just kept staring back at him.

He had honestly been hoping for a year that would be somewhat peaceful. But apparently his life could never allow him that luxury. He had been hoping for it so desperately, especially after his last year. Though there had been some bad things that happened that year, there were also some good things.

But that seemed to be the farthest thing in his mind. His hand was still throbbing with pain and he wished it would stop. But he would need Murtlap for that, which he had some in his trunk. And no doubt Hermione may have some as well. But the pain on his hand had nothing to do with the hatred he felt for the one responsible. He never expected to hate someone more than he hated Voldemort. Yet here he was wishing for the death of a witch. A witch that was currently employed by the Ministry of Magic and the Minster itself.

There were so many things that were on his mind. Most of them being of the minor category. Yet somehow… none of those things were based on his worries how his fifth and OWL year would go. Well… maybe one part was dedicated towards that area. He knew that if it was up to Umbridge, he'd fail his OWL's year. She had some sort of vendetta against him and he wasn't sure on why.

He almost had to correct himself, he knew why. It was because she and the Ministry refused to accept the truth. Dumbledore had said that much. But there were a lot of times that Harry just couldn't accept what the old man said at face value anymore. That night had been forever grated into his memory… into his nightmares. It was not the most pleasant to remember, but sometimes he had no choice in the matter.

But there were things that he enjoyed remembering. Most of them centered around Percy. Something that Ron had fainted over. He had never thought his best mate would be dating his older brother. Sometimes Harry couldn't believe it himself. He felt like it had been ages since he started crushing on the older redhead.

Maybe not exactly ages, but it had been a few years. It was weird to think about it now. Because now he craved the touches and the kisses. A touch he never thought he'd have. He could almost imagine the soft lips; despite that he was not here by his side. He would no doubt be back at their home. It was a moderate size flat and Harry had loved it when he was over there this past summer.

He honestly would have preferred to be there opposed to being stuck in the castle. But that could be because he didn't want to deal with Umbridge. And this year was not looking to be that bright.

It was almost weird… he had thought Hogwarts to be his home since he was eleven. But something had changed last year. It was a change that he gladly welcomed.

He could remember how it started. He definitely hadn't been expecting it. Though he had no idea what _'it'_ was at the time.

It had started back before he had officially started his second year at Hogwarts. Been around the time that Fred, George, and Ron rescued him from the Dursleys. That had always been a prized memory of his. He would never forget watching as Vernon fell from his bedroom window. It felt good to have that form of revenge for all the misery the Dursleys gave him over the years.

He had always heard about Percy. Fred and George definitely made some complaints about their older brother when he was given the position of Prefect in his first year. But Harry couldn't remember if he actually officially met Percy or not. He certainly never had a conversation with him, as who would want to talk to someone four years their junior.

Harry would never have put it together that he would have a crush on the older Weasley. Something he didn't realize until he was thirteen. But at twelve he couldn't help but stare at Percy in admiration.

Least until Fred or George made some sarcastic comment that it was just their prat of a brother. All he could remember was going red in the face. But another comment wasn't said. At the time all Harry felt was admiration for him. Not realizing the crush for what it really was. And the admiration didn't fade even when Percy lectured Ron and him for trying to sneak into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Though that lecture was mostly directed at Ron, rather than Harry himself.

Harry hated how much he stuttered when he actually spoke to Percy, face to face. Though Percy had waved it off at the time. He clearly could remember the worry the redhead had for him. It was nice to have someone believe in him. It was quite a weird feeling, one that he was beginning to welcome.

And it only progressed from there. Harry was almost certain that the strained relationship he had with Percy would have been broken because of Ginny's death. He had feared that Percy would have blamed him for not getting there in time to save his baby sister. And not just Percy, the other Weasleys that he started to view as family. It had been almost heartbreaking to realize that none of the Weasleys blamed him. That didn't stop the Weasleys from grieving over their dead daughter and sister.

That didn't even cover what happened during his third year at Hogwarts. The tense relationship between him and Percy seemed to almost strengthen. Harry wondered if Percy was just glad that he actually had someone that would listen to and care about what he said. That he mattered in some way. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to live with so many siblings. And he knew that Percy had two older brothers, though he had technically never met them. He didn't consider meeting Charlie his first year since that had been around the time that Charlie had retrieved Norbert.

It seemed that Percy had been more of a constant reminder that year than the year before. Especially concerning when he fell from his broom in the match against Hufflepuff. Dementors were definitely a nasty creature to be around. The constant reminders of him only served to cause him even more turmoil. It was no surprise that Hermione had to be the one to point it out to him. He didn't know what to believe. And of course, he denied any possibilities of having a crush on a boy or man in Percy's case. Seeing that Percy was currently sixteen at the time, almost an adult. It couldn't be possible that he would have a crush on a boy. Wasn't he supposed to have a crush on a girl, one that he would eventually marry? The thoughts were all so confusing to him. He wasn't exactly sure what to think of it. How could it all be possible? Why was it possible?

And true to form, Hermione once again snapped him out of it. It was hard not to believe her, especially where she was Muggleborn. She knew about the ideology that muggles had about being gay. Maybe it was because of the Dursleys that made Harry so hesitant to actually believe in himself. He couldn't imagine what they would do or say if they knew. And he didn't really want to know, considering how much they idolized the idea of being normal. Being gay would definitely be outside of normal.

Even then, Harry found it hard to accept that he was crushing on Percy. But he never pushed the redhead away, he couldn't find it within himself to do so. He knew the feeling of being pushed aside as if he didn't matter. He didn't want Percy to experience that. But that only proceeded to make him 'crush' even harder on the redhead. His confidence was overwhelming, and he seemed to revel in it. He would have loved to have as much confidence as Percy had. But that never made him jealous of the older Weasley. He loved to listen to Percy's words, no matter what it was. He knew that Percy noticed it, how could he not?

Then there was the fact that Percy never really saw the Boy-Who-Lived. And if he did, it was only in worry because of what the title brought. Harry didn't know what to think of that at first. It was surreal to even think about…

If anything, it made Harry fall even more for him. By then he had finally come to accept it. And it hadn't been an easy thing to do. Something that he knew well, despite the danger that had surrounded him because of Sirius Black. A danger that he eventually realized was false. That definitely had been something that Percy had doubted strongly. But once again… Percy had proved Harry wrong with his supposed belief in him. It totally baffled him and couldn't help but be entrapped by his gaze. He didn't think he had ever gazed on a set of blue eyes as gorgeous as his.

And maybe that was what set things in motion during his fourth year.

It once again had his life in danger, even more so than before. That year had been filled with fear, especially the first task. But it had brought good memories.

Harry had believed that he wouldn't see Percy again after his third year. It had been his seventh and final year after all. He had even made Headboy during Harry's third year. But no, he had been constantly spotted in the halls of Hogwarts. He had been promoted to Crouch's assistant and Harry had never felt so glad to see him. He had been there constantly during his third year and he couldn't imagine him not being there. Especially during a time where his life felt so threatened by someone that wanted him dead… again. Though Percy had been rightfully cross with his younger brother when his jealousy struck its head. The older Weasley had not been happy with him, though Harry never knew what was said. But Ron had avoided him more than usual, but least the comments about his _'fame seeking'_ had dwindled down. Something that clearly annoyed Percy whenever a student brought that up.

And then came the true surprise of it all. He had been in the tent after the first task where Percy had demanded to be let in. Madam Pomfrey had looked amused at that. She clearly knew something that he didn't.

Harry had even looked up in confusion. He assumed that he wouldn't see Percy until later, since he was still standing in for Crouch. But here he was, eyes frantic with worry as he quickly marched to close the distance.

Harry had been about to ask him what's wrong before he couldn't. Because there was a warm presence meeting his lips. He couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut and lean in. There was a warm hand on his cheek.

There had been too many counts where Harry had pictured this moment happening. But he had assumed it was never to be. He couldn't understand why Percy would be interested in him; he was four years older than him. But he wasn't going to protest against the fact. The fact that the interest was actually reciprocated if the kiss was any indicator. Harry couldn't help but return it.

From then, he started to crave having Percy's touch and kisses. He could feel his heart melting upon just remembering what it felt like with Percy's arms wrapped around him. Holding him protectively, as if he was the most precious thing in his world.

He could remember where days started to blur together. And for once he didn't feel nervous or scared about some stupid dance. Percy had been the one to ask him to Yule before it was officially announced. And there was only but one answer to that, yes. Harry couldn't imagine wanting to dance with anyone but Percy.

Hands were placed firmly on his hips as he was dragged into a kiss. Harry melted against him in his emerald robes. That was before Harry was led by Percy into the Great Hall with the rest of the Champions. He ignored all the whispers, because his attention was on the redhead that was holding his hand.

There was some trepidation of dancing before so many people, some he knew and some he didn't. That was eased upon looking into Percy's bright blue eyes. He still found them stunning to look into and he relaxed.

"You'll do fine, love. Just follow my lead," Percy had whispered in his ear.

Percy had placed a firm hand on his waist and wrapped another around his hand. And then they walked into a waltz to begin the dance. And Harry soon forgot about everyone around him. Enjoying the feeling of Percy leading him around the dance floor. It had been a mix of dips and twirls and he found himself grinning and laughing. He never remembered being as happy as he was that day.

Harry wound up staying for the entire Yule Ball. Between chatting with Hermione and dancing with Percy. Though there had been a moment that Percy placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and went after Hermione. Harry had been so confused when he saw the tears on his best friend's face. And then there was anger. Why did Ron have to be so stupid to ruin her happiness? And he hoped that maybe Hermione would find happiness in Krum. He seemed to treasure her presence and had been the absolute gentlemen during the Ball.

And then Harry had been surprised by the tight hug that Hermione gave him, and he couldn't help but return it.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded and gave a gentle smile towards Percy.

"Hermione, pay no attention to my brother's words. This is your night as well, don't let him spoil that for you."

Hermione gave a bright grin, though there was still faded tear tracks on her face. The emotion from them was leaving.

Percy and Harry watched as Krum silently comforted her. Even as far as placing a gentle kiss to her cheek. And Harry knew if he was up close, he would see her blushing. But he felt the tension leaving upon hearing her laugh.

The night eventually ended with Percy and Harry gently swaying to the music. He didn't think he would ever forget a night like that. And maybe he should have expected who it was that he would sorely miss. Though it had been an amusing sight to watch Percy sputter upon finding himself soaked and in the Black Lake.

Though towel after towel had been placed on his shoulders, Harry thrived on the warmth from Percy's arms and body. He even snuggled closer as the wind tried to nip at his bare skin. Percy had several towels draped on him as well, though he couldn't imagine it would be comfortable to be wet in a suit. And then Harry felt warmth rush over him.

The small Gryffindor just looked up at Percy.

"Heating Charm," the redhead whispered back.

Harry grinned, he was starting to love having an older boyfriend. Though it seemed like Percy was the only one that remembered to use that particular charm.

And then the third task had happened. There had been a lot of screaming over Cedric's death. And that was the one-time Harry had truly seen Percy furious. He had been at Dumbledore's side when the door had been blasted open. If the situation wasn't so dire, he may have gone slack jaw. His emotions were still high over the fact that fake Moody had been the one to set the entire thing up. He was the reason why he was in that bloody tournament.

Crouch Jr had been restrained in the chair and Percy had his wand pointed at him, furious. His eyes were narrowed and on fire as hatred filled them. Even Dumbledore and Snape had been stunned silent for a minute. And then the confession leaked out on why Harry had been in such danger this year.

And then Percy had shut Dumbledore down. He had wanted Harry to follow him to his office to get his version of events. And Percy was not going to have that.

"No! He will be going to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can overlook his injuries. And not a minute before, Dumbledore!"

Percy didn't let Dumbledore have a second to argue before dragging Harry out of the room. He placed a firm arm around his shoulders and gently guided him towards the Hospital Wing. Harry had been grateful for that; he wasn't sure he could have made it. And the wound on his arm kept burning and the wound on his leg wasn't helping. He was positive he would have crumbled to the ground if not for Percy.

And then later Harry had remembered getting on the train, thinking that he would have to endure another summer at the Dursleys. He had been dreading that since the beginning of the year. He truly hated it there and yet Dumbledore kept telling him that it was required of him. But he would never explain on why that was. Still claiming that he was still too young for such knowledge. That only proceeded to make him angrier. He had literally faced Voldemort and Dumbledore still thought he was too young… And then it was gone.

Because Percy was outside the platform, he didn't see the other Weasleys. So, they were either nearby or not there yet.

"Percy? What are you doing here?"

His blue eyes seemed to shine brighter with amusement.

"What? Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend off?" he teased.

Harry rolled his eyes at him, though accepted the kiss. He would never get tired of kissing his warm lips.

"You are…"

"I thought you might be interested to spend a summer with me, opposed to certain company," Percy revealed.

Harry's eyes went wide, "you're serious?"

Percy's lips twitched, "no, that would be your godfather…"

Harry snorted, though he couldn't help the grin that graced his face. And that had been how he spent the summer at Percy's flat before his fifth year. That had been the best summer… and it had been Dursley free.

And that brought him to where he was now. Holding his hand that had been scarred by a dark quill. Remembering memories with Percy was a good distraction from the pain he was in. That didn't help the silent ache that ran through him. This was the first year he experienced at Hogwarts without Percy. But he at least had the letters, providing Umbridge didn't put a stop to that too. It was a sobering thought, but she had already made the school a depressing place to be in.

With luck this year would pass quickly, and the supposed curse to take out that toad of a witch. And if that day eventually came, it needed to come soon. If there was one thing Harry knew… it wouldn't be the only time that he would have detention with Professor Umbridge. He was already dreading it. At least he had something to look forward to, even though it was not currently at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The cover art was made by: Starryar. Full credit to her. 
> 
> I don't own any of this, all rights go to their respectful owners.
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
